In long term and permanent cardiac assist devices, running wires directly from an external power source to the implanted prosthetic device produces a chronic wound at the site of skin penetration that presents a high risk of infection. A transcutaneous energy transmission (TET) system draws electric power from an external power source and delivers it to an implanted prosthetic device without running wires through the skin. The long term objectives of this program are to 1) develop a TET system that better addresses the "needs and intended uses" of the emerging generation of rotary blood pumps, and 2) supply a high quality transcutaneous energy transmission (TET) system to the developers of these systems. A unique approach is proposed to simplify TET system electronics, reduce the number of TET subsystems, and reduce interfacing requirements with the target pump systems. In vitro testing is proposed to demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed innovations and subsequently to verify compliance of the new device with all design requirements for a rotary- pump-compatible TET system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Both the NHLBI and private industry are supporting the development of rotary blood pumps to address the needs of an estimated 30-40,000 patients annually who might benefit from permanent mechanical circulatory support. The proposed device is applicable to virtually all of these systems.